<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Hueningkai has created a chat] by IvoryLynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374734">[Hueningkai has created a chat]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLynx/pseuds/IvoryLynx'>IvoryLynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Choi Beomgyu Being A Brat, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, No seriously how, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Some Plot, Texting, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, can you see where this is going, future tags? maybe, i love him tho, just a few years, on hiatus or discontinued but im leaning towards hiatus im really sorry!!, ummm strangers to acquaintances to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLynx/pseuds/IvoryLynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hueningkai: Hello freinds</p><p>Hueningkai: *friends</p><p>Hueningkai: welcome to ur new home</p><p>Yeonjun: ...what is this</p><p>Yeonjun: hyuka explain<br/> <br/>Soobin: who r u</p><p>Soobin: where am i</p><p>Beomgyu: confused™</p><p>Taehyun: same</p><p>or</p><p>Hueningkai realises that his new friends dont know each other yet and he makes a group chat to solve this blatant issue<br/>it goes as well as you'd expect</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [Hueningkai has created a chat]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289958">[Хюнинкай создал чат]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir">Helena_de_Noir</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hellooo so i've never written fanfiction before so pls go easy on me</p><p> <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9618373">Russian translation (on another website)</a> by Helena de Noir</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Hueningkai has created a chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Hueningkai has added Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun to the chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Group chat of Hueningkai, Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>Hello friensd</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>*friends</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>welcome to ur new home</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>...what is this</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>hyuka explain </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>who r u</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>where am i</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>confused™</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>same</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>guys chill</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>so i realized my bestest friends in the whole world dont know each other so i created a chat to remedy that</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>thats cool and all but why did you decide that 2am was a good time to do this</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>yeahhh thats tru</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>dont u have a bedtime</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> :o</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> bedtimes are for kids hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> what is your point</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> i feel so attacked rn</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> lmaooo</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> soobin hyung im being bullied</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> i can see </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> wow are yall even my friends smh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> anyways before i was rudely interupted </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> *interrupted </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> ...ANYWAYS</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> you should introduce yourselves!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> make it fun</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> like add your major, age, zodiac sign, picture, hogwarts house etc</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> thats oddly specific</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> and?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> nothing nothing</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> so i think yeonjun hyung should go first</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> huh why me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> elders first </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> ..............</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> my name is choi yeonjun im a music and dance major</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> im a virgo and slytherin</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> yeonjun hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> arent u forgetting something</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> hmm?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> PICTURES</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> ..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yeonjun: </strong>
</p><p>  </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> woah</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> damn</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> you have a nice face</p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Hueningkai and Soobin]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> HYUNG WHAT WAS THAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> I DONT KNOW </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> but u never told me u had a friend this hot</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> YOU NEVER ASKED </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Group chat of Hueningkai, Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun] </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> thanks dude</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> np</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> ..k</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> why dont u go next soobin hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> my name is choi soobin im a dance major and a saggitarius </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> im also a ravenclaw</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Soobin: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> hyuka why are your friends all hot</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> yo im a choi too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> what are the chances of 3 chois out of 5 ppl</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai</strong>: idk maybe because its a common korean surname???</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> ur face is pretty nice too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> oh thanks </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> SHUT UP</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>am i missing something</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> nope</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>hyung that meme is kinda old</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>dont judge me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> i sense drama</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> this isnt a show theres nothing to see </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> sure hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> whatever u say</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> ok now BEOMGYU</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> its ur turn now</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> thats hyung to u brat</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> im choi beomgyu music composition major and a pisces </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> idk my hogwarts house sorry</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> i play guitar?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> hyung your a hufflepuff or a gryffindor</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> huh ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> *you're</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> how did u graduate high school</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> hyung pls </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> let me live</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> now gyu </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> show us ur face</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> HUENINGKAI WHY ARE ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS BEAUTIFUL</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>im in tears</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> you could say</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> like attracts like</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> thats not how it works-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> seriously how did u pass high school</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> why am i being bullied like this</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> i thought you were my friedns</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> *friends</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> STOP IT </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> OK TAEHYUN UR TUNR</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> if anyone corrects me im removing them</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> ..so my name is kang taehyun</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> im a music major and an aquarius </p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> im ravenclaw </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taehyun: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> mom im in love</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> ok wow </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> im starting to think u have a point</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> we could all be idols really</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> haha imagine</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> my turnnn</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> my name is hueningkai and im a dance major</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> im a leo and gryffindor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hueningkai:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> we know</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> you're the only mutual we have</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> shush</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> aww you look adorable</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> finally someone appreciates me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> i lvoe u hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> lvoe</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> nvm you're all dead to me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> well this has been fun but i have a project due tmr and its now currently 3am</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> nice meeting yall</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> same</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> i still find it unfair hyuka has model friends</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> dude u look amazing too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> thats tru</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> i stand by what i said</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> we could all be idols</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>especially u soobin</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Hueningkai and Soobin]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>hyung are u alive</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hueningkai: @soobin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>how do i respond</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> heLp</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>well for starters you could not leave him on seen</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> oh SHIT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Group chat of Hueningkai, Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>haha no i think you would be better</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>you double major dance and music</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>you would probably be the best idol</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>aww thats so nice of u</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>u could be leader or sth</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>thanks</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>this is so awkward </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>dont u guys have a test tmr </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>shoot</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>OH YEAH </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>it was nice meeting you all </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>same</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai:</strong> i knew this was a good idea</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>if you get married i call best man</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>hello?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>well then</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>bye</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [Yeonbin lives]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A miniscule Yeonbin moment and the rest is crack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am back<br/>writing fanfiction is more stressful than i thought haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Soobin and Yeonjun]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>heyyyyy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>were you at the new cafe today</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>uhh yeah</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>oh cool </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> i thought i saw you but you left right after haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> hahaha</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Hueningkai and Soobin]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> <strong>[image]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>what do i say </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>help</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>im in class hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>and idk tell him why u left??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>why do u assume i know these things </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>he's the reason why i left </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>im sure he'd love to hear that</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>... maybe next time u can go and talk to him like us humans do when we see someone we know</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>just tell him something </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Soobin and Yeonjun]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> i saw a dog</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>thats why i left haha</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>ooh i love dogs </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i wish i'd seen </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>do u like cats better or dogs</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>this will determine the course of our relationship</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>answer wisely</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Hueningkai and Soobin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soobin: [image]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>hyung please im trying to learn </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>just reply to him its really not that hard</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>what if i answer wrong</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>he said it'll determine everything</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>how dense can u get </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>its yeonjun hyung im sure its not that serious</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Soobin and Yeonjun]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>oh i like dogs more</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>i have a dog back home</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>his name is sean</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>you have passed the friendship test congratulations</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong> i always wanted a pet</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> show me sean coward</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>heres a pic i have as my wallpaper lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Soobin:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i am in love</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>look at that face </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i'd die for him</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>10/10 </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>ahh he has that effect on people yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>u have to bring me to him one day</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i cant be without this fluff in my life</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> he is my reason to live </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>haha maybe one day you'll see him</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>:D</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Hueningkai and Soobin]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>why am i jealous of my dog</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>what </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>nothing</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Group chat of Hueningkai, Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Taehyun]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hueningkai: </strong>this chat feels dull </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Hueningkai has renamed the chat "Yeonbin lives"]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hueningkai's name has been changed to #1 yeonbin stan]</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan:  </strong>better</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>once again am i missing something</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>missing a brain maybe </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>im wounded someone call 119</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>whats a yeonbin</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>its nothing</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>mhm</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>..alright</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>are you just gonna ignore my brutal murder </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> yes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>stop with the memes </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>where are you even getting them from</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#1 Yeonbin stan:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>NOT YOU TOO</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>this chat is cursed</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> you are cursed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#1 yeonbin stan:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>that wasnt even a good comeback</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>i am being attacked</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin:</strong> im older than u where is your sense of respect</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>how did u even get that i literally never met u in person</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i have my ways </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i just replace actual plot with memes? yes, yes i did<br/>ahhHHHH i cant even think about the previous chapter without cringing save me<br/>also i changed the hogwarts houses according to that one T:Time episode since they fit better lol<br/>im kinda lost in terms of plot so if you guys have any ideas u want to share or anything u want to happen in the fic feel free to tell me and i'll try to fit it in???<br/>anyways thanks for reading this mess hope i didnt disappoint that bad T-T</p><p>advice is always appreciated :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. karaoke friday (dont u dare back out soobin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They plan out when they'll finally meet up (with some sprinkles of Yeonbin and a longsuffering huening)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guess whos back<br/>once again i ask that you dont judge me for my cringey writing ;-;<br/>i'll put some taegyu next chapter i think haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Yeonbin lives]</strong>
</p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>heyyy when do you want to meet up</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>we need some in person bonding</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>im free whenever</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>me too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>same</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>soobin?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>I might not be able to go this week</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>aw that sucks</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>????</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>you're free tho?</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>you have that weekend shift at the coffee place but you dont have anything for the rest of the week since your evening class teacher had heart surgery and the substitute classes are during noon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of #1 yeonbin stan and Soobin]</strong>
</p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>you are a coward hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>yeonjun isnt scary hes acts younger than ME sometimes</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>what do you mean coward</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>what if i actually had plans </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>you have no friends other than me</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>also you hate going out and i literally have to drag you or else you'd come out once a blue moon</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>hey i do have friends </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>dont lie to yourself hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>people who are willing to partner with u in class dont count </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>ok fine im scared </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>what if he thinks im lame</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>.. i hate to break it to you </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>do you want me to go or no</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>hyung is the coolest</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>no one can compare</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>his awesomeness is unparralleled </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>are you satisfied now</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>i'll take it</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>seriously though</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>he's lame too</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>almost as lame as u</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>he doesnt bite </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>except for that one time but we dont speak of it</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>do i want to know</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>know what </p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>fine i got it </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>good</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>seriously just go it'll be fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>ok</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Yeonbin lives]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>so i can go</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>awesome</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>are we just gonna ignore the suspiciously long gap between those two messages</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>ANYWAYS</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>lets meet on friday</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>where do u wanna go</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>what about karaoke</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>theres a place near my dorm</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>ooh karaoke</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i havent gone in forever</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>im good with karaoke</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>im always down for karaoke</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>so friday at karaoke place </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>gyu whats it called</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>its crown karaoke i think</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>oh ive heard of it</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>so friday at crown karaoke </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>is 7 good </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>am or pm</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i have class at 7am</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>yes beomgyu, he means 7am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#1 yeonbin stan:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i detect sarcasm</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>you dont say</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>hey respect your hyung</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>so</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>friday at crown karaoke 7pm</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>all in favour say aye</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>cringy</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>say.</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>aye.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>jeez ok aye</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>aye</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>Aye</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>aye</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[#1 yeonbin stan has renamed the chat "karaoke friday (dont u dare back out soobin)"]</strong>
</p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>its settled</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>see you later losers</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>if we're losers and you were the one to befriend all of us, what does that make you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>OOOOOH burn</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>do u need some ice </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>BYE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>lol</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the people who left kudos and comments!!!!!! you guys are the best for giving this a chance &lt;3<br/>PUMA mv was so good im crying ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. taegyu finally gets some screentime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically Yeonbin's encounter is mirrored by Taegyu</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>helloooooo finally some taegyu and it takes up 80% of the fic whoops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Beomgyu and #1 yeonbin stan]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>hey do you think taehyun hates me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>???</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>why would you say that</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>in case u didnt notice he was roasting me yesterday, not u</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>of course i noticed</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>everyone noticed</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>felix read over my shoulder and noticed </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>ok unnecessary </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>then why do u think he doesnt like u</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i was at my shift at the coffee place today and i he came in</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>he ordered a matcha latte without looking at me and ran away as soon as he got it :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>are u sure he even recognised u</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>what if he was just late for class or something</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>he looked at me when he opened the door and im sure i saw he recognised me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>well hes also kinda shy around strangers so maybe he didn't want to talk?? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>whatever it was im sure he doesnt hate u </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>once he gets to know u properly tho, i cant say</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>can i make it one day without being attacked like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>no</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Beomgyu: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i'll take your word for it though</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>who could resist this face anyways</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Beomgyu:  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>... whatever u say hyung</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu:  </strong>r u d e</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Taehyun and #1 yeonbin stan]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>help</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>i saw beomgyu at the cafe </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>im 96% sure he recognised me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>save me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>why does this keep happening to me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>? im having a crisis here </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>wait no go on</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>...so i saw him ordered a latte and ran</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>does he think im rude now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>im sure he doesnt</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>very sure</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>you should just say that you felt awkawrd and left</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>*awkward</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>remind me again why im helping you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>ok fine i'll say that</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan:</strong> this is literally soobin and yeonjun but in miniature</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>excuse me what did u just say</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE TO BUY MORE MILK TALK TO U LATER </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[karaoke friday (dont u dare back out soobin)]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>never thought i'd say this but i miss the constant notifications</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>why did you guys stop</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>aww hyung missed us</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i said notifications not u</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>same thing </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Soobin:</strong> its really not</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan:</strong> wow u stop lurking just for yeonjun hyung i see i see</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>i dont need u guys anyway</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Beomgyu and Taehyun]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>hey sorry if i came off as rude </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>i just find it hard to talk to strangers</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>not that you're a stranger</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>i mean technically yes but at the same time its different?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>hahahah its ok</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i just thought it was a little weird no harm done</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>thanks for clearing it up though</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i actually thought you thought i was annoying or something haha</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>glad to know it wasnt me hahaha</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>you talk a lot when youre nervous </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>who said i was nervous</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>just the vibe </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>sorry you're kinda scary</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>not in a bad way??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>how can i be kinda scary in a good way</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>how can anyone be scary in a good way</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>DONT ASK ME IM NOT AN ENGLISH MAJOR FOR A REASON</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>so r we good?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Beomgyu: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>yeah we're good</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Taehyun:  </strong>
  <strong>☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Beomgyu and #1 yeonbin stan]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>is this what love feels like</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cant believe i wrote this and forgot i gave soobin and yeonjun a similar scenario ahahha</p>
<p>anyways 100 kudos!! thank you guys so much!! this is doing surprisingly well ahhh im so happy<br/>thanks to whoever gave this fic a chance ;-;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(shameless self promotion ahead)<br/>i wrote a small hogwarts yeonbin oneshot if anyone's interested ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (1) day until karaoke friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lots of arguing here and a bit of plot (a miniscule amount)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whoops sorry for taking forever i have some extra work for the last week of school haha<br/>next update might be delayed a bit too but i'll definitely update in the week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[karaoke friday (dont u dare back out soobin)]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>one more day until my resignation as your resident relationship councillor</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>things are looking up</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>was that directed at me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>you too?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i think its for me actually</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>might be talking about me too</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>its for all of you!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>except yeonjun which makes him my favourite by default</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>congratualations </p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>congratulations </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>you are not helping your case</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Yeonjun's name has been changed to theFavourite]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>bow before me peasants</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>never</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>hey hyuka what about the time i took you to the summer carnival</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i won u a panda </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>why arent i your favourite</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>hmm</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>its too late </p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>the title is mine</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i cant accept that it belongs to me</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite:</strong> hyuka would never choose you over ME</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>theFavourite:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i let him copy my chemistry homework in his last year of highschool!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>the whole YEAR</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>no wonder his grade was so bad</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>i helped him choreograph a project this year wroth 15% of his mark and he placed 1st in his class</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>well I the one who made the soundtrack for that project</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>i threw him a party for passing ms choi's class</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>oh ms choi</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>she scares me</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>same</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>WELL I LET HIM HIDE A HAMSTER IN MY DORM BECAUSE HIS DORM DIDNT ALLOW PETS</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>what is this</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soobin: </strong>i can literally feel my braincells shrivel up and die</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>me too </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>I knew him since grade 10 and he said i was the best person in the world when he met me</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>that was because he didnt get to know you yet</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>b i t c h </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Soobin has removed Beomgyu]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>HA TAKE THAT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Soobin has removed theFavourite]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>i love u hyung</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Soobin's name has been changed to theFavourite]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>peace at last</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of Beomgyu and #1 Yeonbin stan]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>can you add me back</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>i dunno should i?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>ill pay for your lunch</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>deal</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[karaoke friday (dont u dare back out soobin)]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Beomgyu has been added to the chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[theFavourite has been added to the chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[theFavourite's name has been changed to Yeonjun]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>oh no</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>what </p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>im hurt</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>deal with it</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>who are you </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i will actually fight you</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>that is soobin :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>wait no i take it back</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>you deserve it</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>lol what </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>whipped</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>watch your mouth</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>well i still think i should get it</p><p> </p><p><b>Taehyun: </b>anyone who continues this conversation will get evicted</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> no second chances after this</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>jeez fine sorry</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[karaoke friday (dont you dare back out soobin)]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>what are you guys doing for christmas</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>thats random</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>im going to daegu for three days</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>isnt there still a month until december</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>its never too early for christmas</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>understandable</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>im staying and marathoning friends</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>im just gonna catch up on work</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan:</strong> boring</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>im gonna stay too</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>ooh if we're all staying can we hang out then</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>im down</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>me too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>ok then ill just be invisible here </p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>you said you'll just go for 3 days</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>theres lots of time left</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>fine then im also down</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>aw look at my friends getting along</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>why are you surprised</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>yeah im a people person</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>im friends with half of campus</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>im actually kinda surprised i didnt know you guys earlier</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>but anyways everyone likes me its a principle of life</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>whatever helps you sleep at night</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>the disrespect-</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>theres no winning with taehyun dont even try</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite:</strong> it sounds like theres a story behind that</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>:)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>how does a smiley face inspire such fear</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>:D</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, thank you for reading!! this is doing pretty well in my opinion and i love you all &lt;3<br/>130 kudos!!!!!!!! can you hear me yelling</p><p>i love how punctuation leave the chat (hahaha dont kill me) in my authors notes</p><p>s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beomgyu why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there might have been a slight miscalculation on Beomgyu's part</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what is up <br/>plot should be deemed an endangered species heLP<br/>seriously what do i WRITE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[karaoke friday (you better not back out Soobin)]</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>it is time</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>are you ready for this</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>zimzalabim</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>ok ill stop continue</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>Beomgyu why is your dorm so far?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>yeah i'm on the bus right now and it says i still have 20 mins?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i didnt even know we had dorms that far</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>what do you mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>its literally just 10 minutes from campus</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>walking</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>then can someone tell me why i still have 20 mins to go</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>where do you live beomgyu</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>close to that one famous ramen place</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>thats literally by my dorm</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>where am i going</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan:</strong> whats the place called again</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>i thought it was crown karaoke</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>...wait</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Soobin: </strong>what</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>beomgyu type faster</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>its not crown karaoke its king karaoke?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>whoops</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>how do you mess that up </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>they have a crown as a logo ok</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i always thought of it as crown karaoke</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>beomgyu whY</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>sorry?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>what do we do now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>where are you guys now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>im halfway there already</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>still at home</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>same</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>then we can just go to king karaoke </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>sorry soobin hahahhaha</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>i hate you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Beomgyu: </b>hey at least you didnt find out when you already got there</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Taehyun: </b>you never cease to amaze me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Yeonjun: </b>i can feel the disappointment through the screen</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Beomgyu: </b>at least only soobin has to really change anything!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Beomgyu: </b>theres always a silver lining </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>theFavourite: </b>we havent even met in person and im being bullied like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>#1 yeonbin stan: </b>shut up and focus on getting here fast you mouldy piece of bread</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>theFavourite: </b>..wow never been called a mouldy piece of bread before</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Taehyun: </b>well now you have</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[karaoke friday (dont you dare back out soobin)]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i am Here</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>ooh ok taehyun and i are already in</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>its room 3 btw</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i just arrived</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>oh is that you yeonjun</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>the really tall one with the blue jacket</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> wow you are tall</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>no youre just short</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>excuse me-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>why are we typing we could be talking like normal human beings</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>typing leaves a record of our meeting?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>that doesnt make sense</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>just type my fingers are cold</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>mean</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>how-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>how is that mean</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>it gave off a vibe</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>vibe???</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>just hurry up and come </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>id like to say that taehyun is staring at the chat like it physically pains him</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>yes because this chat makes me lose more braincells than correcting huening's chemistry homework</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>insulting 3 people at once</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>respect</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>soobin stop encouraging him</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>also stop typing and focus on walking</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>im sitting on a bus</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan:</strong> focus on sitting then</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>ive now arrived at my stop and am no longer sitting</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>JUST HURRY UP</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>this is going to be a long night</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[karaoke friday (dont you dare back out soobin)]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>the music is so loud i cant hear myself think</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>you think?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i'll change the volume</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>why are you typing</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>just what i was wondering</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>come onnnn its karaoke just sing</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>who finished the chips</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>wasnt me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>sounds suspicious but ok</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>it was actually me </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>huh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>i swear to god if you use the chat one more time ill actually take your phone away</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>so can i just saao;wghjr</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>hahahahah </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>wait no huening stop</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>I WAS JOKING</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Taehyun:</strong> ApKwIa;lskhfoGm</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>:)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u enjoyed :D <br/>plot is actually so hard to find jeez</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Soobin no-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>little snippets and soobin being soobin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have the creativity of a blade of grass</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[karaoke friday (dont you dare back out soobin)]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[#1 yeonbin stan has renamed the chat "freinds"]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>im embracing it </p><p>
  <strong>[Taehyun's name has been changed to "theking"]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>i can't believe the karaoke machine gave you a perfect score</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>saaaame</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> i feel like its broken how did i get a 67 I'm sure i did better than that</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>no you all did well, i was just perfect </p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>hey-</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>LMAOOOO ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i'll beat you next time just you wait</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>if you say so</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> if anyone deserves a perfect score its me</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>well thats not what the machine said ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yeonjun: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>did you just steal my meme</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i liked it is there a problem</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>fine</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[freinds]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>i hate chemistry with a burning passion</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>lol what happened</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>does there need to be a cataclyst for me to say chemistry is the abomination of satan?</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>but yes i have a test tomorrow and I haven't studied yet</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>i love how your vocabulary expanded just to insult chem</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>also its literally 12 am????? how do you plan on passing</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>thats why im ranting!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>well its on you for procrastinating </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>excuse me i came here for emotional support not to get attacked</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>ok fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking:</strong> i'll be over with snacks in 10 mins</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan:</strong> &lt;3</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[friends]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>who invented mornings i just want to talk</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>why are you up? its 6 am</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>why are <em>you </em>up</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>i asked you first</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>well i asked you second</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>morning run duh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> ive known you for literally a week and i can already tell that this isnt typical behaviour</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>who in their right mind would wake up at 5 for a run</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>i just felt like being fit for once ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>now why are you up?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>felix had the nerve to get sick and im stuck with his shift</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>wow. so inconsiderate.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i know right!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>at least i get coffee</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> wait shoot im gonna be late</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>have fun!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i hate u</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[friends]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>lmao sucks to be beomgyu</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i hate u too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>why thank you</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>could u please stop blowing up my phone </p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>just because you have to suffer doesnt mean you have to drag me down with you</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>fine someone just came in anyways</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[freinds]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>some idiot just jumped in front of a car trying to save a cat</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>the cat didn't even need him!! it ran away before he got there</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[freinds]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>so im in the hospital</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan:</strong> what???????????</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>what happened </p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>you wouldn't believe it i got hit by a car</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>....were you by chance trying to save a cat?</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>yeah actually!</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>how did you know?</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking:</strong> oh god</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>scroll up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#1 yeonbin stan: @Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#1 yeonbin stan: @Yeonjun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>what</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>oh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>soobin can i just say you are an absolute idiot</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking:</strong> you technically already said it</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>and i'll say it again</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>WHAT WERE YOU THINKING</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> are you injured? because if not i'm gonna come and beat you up</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>help</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>i have a concussion and some bruises so no beating me up today</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>that's a pity.</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>wait shouldn't you not be texting then</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>well yes but i was bored</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>thats it im coming over you cant stop me</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>wait no-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>....</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>which hospital are you at again</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu:</strong> lmaoooo</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[freinds]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>update: soobin is ok just very stupid</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>lol what a surprise</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>he says fuck you</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>soobin swore?? </p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>it only took some head trauma for it to happen</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>hey tell him im stealing his ice cream</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>he says if you do that he's going to steal the dolphin plushie you always sleep with</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>on a side note that is actually adorable</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>he says hes only staying overnight so he can and he will take action against you if you touch his ice cream</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>fine fine </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>his ice cream lives</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>for now</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>bitch-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>GET OFF YOUR PHONE I SWEAR TO GOD</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one of these days (if not already) i'll mess up the usernames even THOUGH THERES ONLY 2 NICKNAMES<br/>oh soobin what have you done<br/>also in case u didnt know felix is stray kids felix since theyre friends irl (im pretty sure) and i added him because felix is also my skz bias¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. is water wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>crackhead behavior ahead</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is water wet tho O.o<br/>forgive the cringe just bear with me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[freinds]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>is water wet</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>not what i was expecting at 12am</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>do you ever sleep?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>of course water is wet its literally water</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>but water makes things wet so it cant get wet</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>are you trying to say water is dry?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>didn't think so</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>thats not what i meant-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>shhhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>oh god you must be one of the people who think tomato is a fruit</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>i was gonna stay out of this but then you said that</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>its scientifically classified as a fruit??</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>i never should have trusted you you TRAITOR</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>im sorry but i take hyukas side here</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>i just cant look at this</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beomgyu: [Photo]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>and think "oh a fruit"</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>theres hope in the world </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>your sins are forgiven</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>this is just a temporary truce dont think i forgot your stance on water</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>whatever </p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>im sorry taehyun i refuse to believe tomato is a fruit</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>what self respecting individual would think of tomato as a fruit</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>i cant believe im having this conversation </p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>TOMATO IS SCIENTIFICALLY CLASSIFIED AS A FRUIT</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>no its a lie created by the government to spread confusion among us citizens</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>...what am i even supposed to say to that</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>they might have fooled you but they can't fool me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>idk about the conspiracy theory but tomatos (tomatoes?) are disgusting and i refuse to disrespect fruits by putting them in the same family</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>why do u hate tomatoes they're healthy and they dont taste bad??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>they taste like the souls of annoying children like u</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>once again, i remind you that you are only ONE year older</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>A mere child.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> whats happening</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>my phone vibrated off the table</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>if this happens again you're all pitching in for my screen repair</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>just mute the chat like i did</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>*gasp*</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>i knew you were a traitor</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>???</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>taehyun i thought you were better than that </p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>im sorry that i dont want my phone confiscated????</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>but u dont go to class 24/7</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>i forget to unmute it ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beomgyu: </strong>A LIKELY STORY</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>Fine i'll set a reminder or something</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 yeonbin stan: </strong>good.</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>you know what</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[#1 yeonbin stan's name has been changed to thing1]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Beomgyu's name has been changed to thing2]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>it suits you</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>hey why does he get to be 1</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>its by height</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>THEN YOU CANT REALLY TALK NOW CAN YOU</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking:</strong> ..i see your point</p><p> </p><p><strong>theking: </strong>also now im having trouble recognising my user</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[theking's name has been changed to hyunnie]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyunnie: </strong>who did that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>thing1:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyunnie: </strong>you have 5 seconds to <em>run</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>lmaoooo get rekt</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyunnie: </strong>you too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>thing2:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[freinds]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>i just finished scrolling why does beomgyu hate tomatoes</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyunnie: </strong>he has no taste</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>how can anyone like tomatoes</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>dont u like pizza?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>and what about hamburgers?</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>pizza i can tolerate but if theres a tomato in my burger id rather starve</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>hes lying i have to eat the tomato for him</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>why did you expose me like that :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyunnie: </strong>thats actually hilarious</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>taehyun is a sadist confirmed</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[hyunnie's name has been changed to sadist™]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>sadist™: </strong>.... you know its actually better than hyunnie </p><p> </p><p><strong>sadist™: </strong>i'll accept it</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[freinds]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>hellloooooooooo im back</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>What did i miss</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u for reading :D i used so many cliches here rip<br/>eternally mv was so cool i wont lie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. operation: yeonbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its totally a date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i literally am so unoriginal <br/>i apologize in advance for how short this is ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[freinds]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[sadist™'s name has been changed to Taehyun]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>a friend saw my user and she gave me a Look</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>hey does anyone want to see the new thriller with me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>im going at 7 </p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>you know i'm a coward</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>i need to study, sorry</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>beomgyu?? soobin??</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>yeah ive been planning to see it anyways</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>great!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of thing1 and thing2]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>BEOMGYU</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1:</strong> SAY SOMETHING JUST CAME UP</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>but why</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1:</strong> THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO GET YEONBIN SAILING</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>ohhhh i see</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>but i really did want to see the movie</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>you can still see it</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>im going to spy on them</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>you in?</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>you're evil</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>yes im in</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[freinds]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>im sorry yeonjun something just came up </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>oh okay</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>hey soobin</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>you love thrillers you should go!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>um</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>soobin please i dont want to go alone</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>okay okay</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun:</strong> i love you</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>meet me at the cafe i first saw u at?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeonjun: </strong>if we meet at 6 we have one hour for the arcade</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>sounds great! see you then!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[thing1 has created a chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[thing1 has added Taehyun and thing2]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[thing1 has renamed the chat operation: yeonbin]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>thing1: </strong>
  <strong>@Taehyun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>thing1: @Taehyun</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>what</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>we're going to spy on yeonjun and soobin's date wanna join</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>well i mean they never said it was a date</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>shhhhh its totally a date</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>...alright</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>sooo</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>i wasnt lying when i said i needed to study</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>pleaaaaaaase taehyunniee</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>you could probably pass without even trying just come with us this once?</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>yeah its a once in a lifetime opportunity </p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>this could be the beginning of something great</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>this is peer pressure</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>is that a yes?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>..yes</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Private chat of thing1 and theFavourite]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>you're welcome</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>i dont know if i should thank you or start planning your murder</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>ten years later when you're married and have 3 kids 2 cats a dog and a hamster you'll be thanking me</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>why am i friends with you</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>you know you love me &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>...</p><p> </p><p><strong>theFavourite: </strong>&lt;3</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>[operation: yeonbin]</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Taehyun: </strong>I can see so many ways this can go wrong</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>dont be so pessemistic</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing1: </strong>it'll be fine!</p><p> </p><p><strong>thing2: </strong>famous last words</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for missing a week but i have no valid excuse other than i was busy reading fanfiction instead of writing it hahahahahahahaha</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you managed to finish the chapter i thank u &lt;3 i hope its not too bad</p><p>im gonna update randomly but since chat fics are short i should have at least a chapter a week if anyone is interested<br/>[edit: i severely overestimated my ability to write consistently :')]</p><p>comments are appreciated!! feel free to point out any mistakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>